LOVE Got it memorized?
by hxllywxxdwhxre
Summary: A new member is added to the Organization, and strikes a fancy with our favorite pyro ; Rated M for language and future lemons ;


**AN: Okay, so yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or most of the characters in this story, but I DO own the female main character (can't reveal her name yet). She is ALLLLL mine. Unlike Axel… If I owned him…. Ohhhhh babbyyyyyy. ;) ENJOY!**

She slowly blinked her eyes open and saw nothing but darkness. Reality slowly but surely drifted into her mind. Where was she? WHO was she?  
"Finally," a voice spoke as the light returned. It was a man… a man that was carrying her in his arms. Reality's slow revival jumped to life and she jumped up.  
"Ooh!" She wiggled in the man's arms trying to get down.  
"Hey! Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!" She looked up at the mysterious man and noticed his firey crimson hair, disarrayed into many spikes. He had bright emerald eyes with a small tattoo of an upside-down tear drops under each one.  
"Where am I…? Who--….." She couldn't find the words. She was perplexed as she finally took in her new surroundings. It was a large, completely white hall with thirteen tall chairs, all at different heights.  
"Don't worry. I'm going to take you somewhere to explain."  
Another man entered the room, wearing the same leather black cloak as the man holding her. He had the sweetest shade of pastel pink hair and shimmering glossy blue eyes. He smelt of roses and freshly cut grass. The new man came up to her and the man holding her, outstretching a hand. He grazed his fingertips across her cheek and smiled.  
"You sure are a beautiful young lady. Come with me, my dear. I'm terribly sorry, you must be awfully confused. Axel and I will explain everything."  
She looked up to the man carrying her with a quizzical look.  
"Yeah, the name's Axel. And that's Marluxia."  
"Oh dear! Where are my manners? Yes, my name is Marluxia, but you are free to call me Marly."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both," she spoke nervously, "but I'd really like to know who I am…" She looked up at Axel, who was still looking at her and asked, "Could you please put me down?"  
"Sorry, no can do just yet. Me and Marluxia are gonna take you to my room."  
Axel summoned a portal and they were off into the darkness again. A few seconds later, they appeared in a spacious, blue room with a bed in the corner, a wooden artist's desk with a short stool in front of it, and a couch seated a few feet next to it. Axel finally put her down but kept a hand on the small of her back as she stumbled to keep balance.  
"I'm sorry, Axel, but I have to go. Zexion will be returning shortly and I promised him I'd give him some new flowers to press. Oh, by the way, dear," he looked at her now, "please come to me if you have any questions. This is a safe place, you have nothing to worry about or fear."  
"Yeah, 'cept Xiggy." He chuckled. It was a lovely sound.  
"Oh hush, Axel. Goodbye, dear. Oh, Axel, don't forget about her name!" With a farewell squeeze of her hand, Marluxia created a portal and was gone."  
"Alright… so… you're probably wondering a lot about what's happening. Why don't you sit down?" He led her to the couch. As she sat down on the white leather couch, Axel pulled a small cell phone-looking device out of his cloak.  
"Ahhh, Xarni," he said with realization as he read a message on the screen.  
"I'm sorry?" she said.  
"Your name—Xarni… it's pretty…" Axel felt a burning sensation in his hollow chest as he said her name."  
Xarni blushed, "Oh, thank you… Xarni… hmm…" She pondered over her name.  
Axel began explaining everything Xarni needed to know about her new life. He told her about what she and everyone else were— Nobodies and about their missions in the Organization. He explained that Xemnas believed they didn't have hearts, but once were a part of something that did. He told her that each of them possessed an element that they wielded at their command; Axel's was fire.  
"What's my element?" Xarni queried.  
"You have to find it out yourself. Oh man, you should've seen it when I found mine out. I burnt my entire room down."  
"Why is your room blue then? Isn't blue like… water?"  
"Haha, that's exactly why Demyx painted my room blue. He's a water wielder. We found out that the blue keeps me calm, kinda like fire is put out by water. Every time I get wound up, the blue seems to keep me at bay." Xarni stared into his eyes as he spoke, mesmerized by the rich green color.  
"You in there, Xarni?" Axel was waving his hand in front of her face as she snapped back to reality.  
"Huh? What? Sorry… I was… err… distracted…" She blushed and looked down. Axel put a finger under her chin and lifted her face.  
"You look beautiful when you blush…" Axel himself felt his cheeks warm as he realized how intimate of a situation he had just put them in. Axel was leaning into Xarni with his warm hand touching her cheek. He gently pulled back to avoid awkwardness and Xarni's expression fell ever so slightly. Axel chuckled and smiled. "Well, we're kind of out of rooms here because a fifteenth member was unexpected. But we agreed that you could stay in my room, if you'd like, since it was my mission to find you."  
"I'd like that… thanks for everything Axel…" Xarni's eyes began to slowly drift closed.  
Axel looked at the small clock next to the couch and noticed it was 11:00. He picked Xarni up off of the uncomfortable couch and laid her on the bed. Axel took off his cloak and gloves, and hung the cloak up in the small closet next to another cloak (he assumed would belong to Xarni), leaving him in only his boxers and a black tank top. He placed his gloves on the shelf in the closet and shut the door. He laid down on the other side of the bed and glanced one last time at his new roommate. She slept peacefully and almost innocently. He smiled contently and closed his eyes.  
Thank god, Xemnas chose this mission for him.

-----

Xarni woke up shivering violently, with chattering teeth. She glanced around the dark room for a blanket of some sort. She noticed she was no longer on the couch and wondered when Axel had brought her to the bed. Axel! She turned over and he laid, facing away from her, under a thin, white sheet. She scrambled to pull the sheet down from under her and covered herself. She continued to shake from the cold. Axel mumbled in his sleep, rolled over, and pulled Xarni into a warm embrace. Xarni sighed contently from Axel's radiating heat. No wonder the room was so cold; Axel was as soft and warm as fine sand on a hot beach. Xarni snuggled closer to Axel and smiled. She could definitely get used to this.

**AN: Hiya guys! So I started a Repo! fic and got bored of it so I decided to write something more fun. Please read and review on your thoughts of the first chapter. I PROMISE I won't discontinue this one. I like it.**

**Love, Jennifer Leeeeee.**


End file.
